Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 January 2015
01:18 Greebenucke opowiada Adamowi o wydarzeniu z 1837, w miejscu gdzie stoi pizzeria 01:18 tyle że 01:18 to nie koniec 01:18 Cześć 01:18 dzień dobry 01:19 aaaa ok 01:20 martwię się że moja pasta jest słaba... 01:20 wyślij linka 01:20 zobaczę 01:21 widziałeś Bite of 87' 01:21 widziałem 01:21 Cześć 01:21 dobry deń 01:21 pamiętam że czytałem to kiedyś 01:21 o/ 01:21 Cześć 01:21 Dobry dzień 01:21 no właśnie to moja pasta 01:21 hej Gar 01:21 aaa 01:21 to twoja 01:21 ? 01:21 XD 01:21 wiedziałam 01:21 że jest słaba 01:21 0/10 01:22 o/ 01:22 powiem że ściągnięta a nie słaba 01:22 hej Karu 01:22 Karu 01:22 wojna? 01:22 Blood. 01:22 Karu chce zabic no Pinie 01:22 ja mu dam mordowac 01:22 tzn. Kick Hammre a.k.a Karu 01:22 Powtarzałem Ci tyle razy, że nie będzie tu tolerowania wyzwisk pod czyimkolwiek adresem i za to dostałeś kicki (nazywanie łobuzem Rico) 01:22 Garden 01:22 ehhh nie umiem pisać 01:23 Co. 01:23 czy łobuz to wyzwisko? 01:23 Byś. 01:23 Łobuz? 01:23 tak szczerzse 01:23 tak 01:23 łobuz 01:23 brzmi dziecinnie 01:23 Zależy do kogo skierowane 01:23 jak nic 01:23 hej Ender 01:23 Lobo 01:23 ... 01:23 pls 01:23 No właśnie, jak pójdzie do kogoś z wielkim ego (np. Rico) to może się obrazić 01:24 ale Rico sie nie obraził 01:24 czekaj 01:24 o/ Ender 01:24 spytam sie go czy to go obrazilo 01:24 o/ 01:24 Ale Garden chodzi ogólnie o to, żeby lepiej dmuchać na zimne i nie obrażać 01:24 a przed chwilą było tak cicho o.o 01:24 serio, łobuz brzmi dziecinnie śmiesznie xD 01:24 ja bym się śmiała 01:24 dokładnie 01:24 Lobo jesteś łobuzowata 01:24 ty lobuzie 01:25 Rico mowi ze to go nie obraziło 01:25 lol 01:25 No to w czym problem 01:25 no nie wiem 01:25 bo za lobuza kicka dostalem... 01:25 No to po wat się kłócimy 01:25 bo Karu poszedł do baru 01:25 i było tam baru-baru 01:25 A MADZIE JEST ZUA 01:26 Karu poszedł do baru było baru baru dobre Blood :D 01:26 (facepalm) 01:26 Karu go za łobuz kicknął 2 razy 01:26 I on ma problem? 01:26 Ja nie mam problemów Garden 01:26 xD 01:26 Nie mówię o tobie XD 01:26 Ale dobra 01:26 Grunt że nie ma bezpodstawnego bana 01:27 Więc bez spin o kick'i 01:27 ... 01:27 Garden 01:27 ty 01:27 łobuzie 01:27 xd 01:27 wszyscy jesteście HULTAJAMI 01:27 lool xD 01:27 i huliganami 01:27 zobaczycie 01:27 wy łobuzy 01:27 ja wam dam 01:27 * Blood Raven Master wyciąga rózge 01:27 jestem chuliganem? XD 01:27 i lobuzem 01:27 oraz hultajem 01:27 Ty bezbożniku jeden, dzwonie po kółko różańcowe i ci żywym różańcem przywalimy 01:28 no chyba że chodzi o nic innego jak spam 01:28 xD 01:28 hej Kisiel 01:28 o/ 01:28 o/ Kisieleq69 01:28 o/ 01:28 hai 01:28 Papa 01:28 dobra wy wy 01:28 czekajcie cos wymysle 01:28 wy CHOBOCKI 01:28 choboćki 01:28 ciekawe co to anczy 01:28 xD 01:28 :D 01:28 iCarly się na oglądałeś ? 01:29 no hejka? 01:29 że kurde co? 01:29 XD D 01:29 o/ 01:29 Złapałem Pikachu! D: 01:29 Kisiel - dobra riposta 01:29 hej Creep 01:29 W końcu .-. 01:29 gratsy Ender 01:29 Ale musiałem użyć Cherishballa. 01:29 hmm 01:29 czekajcie 01:29 jak by was tu jeszcze obrazic 01:30 a WIEM 01:30 WY OGRODNICY 01:30 TY BARBARZYŃCO 01:30 ZEJDŹ MI Z OCZU 01:30 o/ 01:30 o/ 01:30 Blood, serio, uspokój się. 01:30 Hejka o/ 01:30 Lagi ;-; 01:31 dobra ostanie 01:31 hej Mat 01:31 wy BOBOBOBERZY 01:31 o/ 01:31 jeszcze raz dzięki >U< 01:31 Spoko 01:31 Blood, dobra przeginasz 01:31 2 h pracy, nic wielkiego 01:31 bo się to robi nudne 01:32 Pikachu ma strasznie mało życia, w porównaniu do np. Charmandera. 01:32 ołł 01:32 * CREEPY X X idzie z żalem i ze swym mieczem 01:33 * Kisieleq69 Rozdaje ciastka 01:33 siemaa 01:33 KTo chce ciastko ? 01:33 o/ 01:33 Hejka o/ 01:33 Ciastkooo?... 01:33 Ciatkooo 01:33 Oreo Oreo! 01:33 01:33 hej Mike 01:33 ja niedziekuje ciastka 01:33 hej mike 01:34 dzień dobry wieczór 01:34 A chce ktoś.... yyyy.... Żelki ? 01:34 Ja ^.^ 01:34 moja Creepy(troll)pasta została usunięta :( 01:34 hej Kacper 01:34 * Kisieleq69 Rzuca paczke żelków Matowi D1 01:34 dużo nowych 01:34 siema 01:35 o/ 01:35 Dziękuje ^^ 01:35 Witam cię kacprze zabujco! 01:35 * MatDieep je żelki 01:35 smacznego! 01:35 01:35 * KacperTheKiller je chipsy 01:36 Smacznych żelków i chipsów wam życze. 01:36 *Eyeless Mike je Nerke 01:36 Chipsów nie jadam 01:36 Moja Nerka ? 01:36 ja lubie :P 01:36 NEKR 01:37 Idę coś zjeść bo zgłodniałem ;-; 01:37 * KacperTheKiller popija colom 01:37 mniam 01:37 smacznego mat 01:37 boshe 01:37 co sie na mws wyprawia 01:37 uciekam stamtad 01:38 chipsy cola gramy w tibie! 01:38 wszyscy sie liża 01:38 W LOLA 01:38 * Kisieleq69 Chowa Mika w szafie 01:38 Cii 01:38 Kto mnie chowa w szafie!? 01:38 01:38 Ja wczoraj wszystkich chowałam w szafie xD 01:39 Nie odcinaj im oczu! 01:39 01:39 * KacperTheKiller chowa kisiel w lodówce 01:39 tam miejsce kiślu 01:39 * Kisieleq69 Wychodzi z lodówki pod postacią Lucy 01:39 Zatłuke cie 01:40 Kolega podczas przegranego meczu w call of duty advanced warfare Bije mnie kablem MicroUSB 01:40 * KacperTheKiller bieże prezerwatywe i rzuca w kisielka 01:40 xD 01:40 CO! 01:40 WAT 01:40 wat 01:40 * Kisieleq69 Zmienia się w pył. 01:40 MAGIA PREZERWATYWY ZADZIAŁAŁA !!!!!!! 01:40 hahahahahha 01:41 * Kisieleq69 Niespodziewanie pojawia się za Kacprem pod postacią Lucy. 01:41 czekajcie 01:42 ok juz 01:42 kto chce mojego skype??? 01:42 01:42 ja ! 01:42 ghost_mike99 01:42 Kto chce skype MAŁPY??? 01:42 * KacperTheKiller odcina głowe kisielowi maczetą 01:42 mój skype:ghost_mike99 01:42 Hahaha. Bardzośmieszne mnie już tam nie ma ale ok xD 01:42 * KacperTheKiller spowodował , że kisiel umarł 01:43 * CREEPY X X pojawia sie za kacprem 01:43 * Kisieleq69 Zmieniła się w pył i uciekła 01:43 kisiel pomóc? 01:44 Nie dziękuje. Zaraz mi głowa odroście (jako Lucy) Narazie mg być kotem... 01:44 *odrośnie 01:44 ale... 01:44 * CREEPY X X magiczie daje kisielowi niesmiertelność 01:44 * Kisieleq69 Zmienia się w Kiśla 01:44 masz nieśmiertelność 01:45 od mnie 01:45 Dzięki ^^ 01:45 z/w 01:45 Kim jest ta Angel ??? 01:45 ANIOŁEM Z PIEKŁA WZIĘTEGO ! 01:45 Aha... 01:45 z tąd jest angel ._. 01:45 (facepalm) 01:46 Ale ja się pytam czy ją znacie... 01:46 nie ja nie 01:47 ktoś ma coś do mnie? c: 01:47 JA 01:47 i to duzo 01:47 Ja jej nigdy na chacie nie widziałam :o 01:47 żeby nie było, że nic nie mówię 01:47 jestes Lobobobo 01:47 to wszystko 01:47 i nie lubisz sie tulac 01:48 bo nie lubię, tymbardziej z Tobą 01:48 ;c 01:48 * Kisieleq69 chce się przytulić 01:48 * Blood Raven Master został zraniony 01:48 * Blood Raven Master umiera 01:48 Blood trzeba to uszanować 01:48 o/ Pinia 01:48 o/ 01:48 * CREEPY X X tez chce sie przytulic 01:48 hai pinia hai pinia haiku pinia 01:49 * Kisieleq69 Tuli CREEPY 01:49 Dobry deń. 01:49 * KacperTheKiller wyciąga desert eagle 01:49 * CREEPY X X tuli kisiela 01:49 Zły moment na wbicie na czat? 01:49 * Kisieleq69 rozpływa się w powietrzu. 01:49 * KacperTheKiller przestrzeliwuje ręce creepy x x na wylot 01:49 jestem nieśmiertelny 01:49 hej Piniacz 01:49 i mnie nie zabijesz 01:49 * CREEPY X X rana sie odgaja 01:50 Hellow, Lobo. 01:50 pinia hejo 01:50 * Kisieleq69 Wraca do normalnej postaci. 01:50 Hey ho, Creepy. 01:51 Chce się przytulić (QQ) 01:51 * CREEPY X X tuli kisela 01:51 ^.^ 01:51 skoro chcesz 01:51 ja lubie sie tulić ^^ 01:52 Ja też lubię. ^.^ 01:52 I kacper zostaw mnie i nie strzelaj we mnie 01:53 Bo ja tak nie lubie *foch forever* 01:53 * KacperTheKiller dmucha w dym od pistoletu 01:53 A mi chyba jeszcze głowa nie odrosła... (Tt) 01:53 * CREEPY X X magicznie odrasta kiselowi glowe 01:53 prosze bardzo 01:53 Dziękuje za odrośnięcie głowy xD 01:54 Ależ prosze bardzo 01:54 x3 01:54 * KacperTheKiller zbudował psycho maszyne (beczke do której są poprzyczepiane włączone piły łańcuchowe) 01:54 *pojawia sie IA Aria on the planets* 01:54 0.0 01:54 * KacperTheKiller rozcina kisiel psycho maszyną 01:54 Kotełem być to wcal nie jest zła rzecz x3 01:55 8 01:55 * CREEPY X X teleportuje kisela do siebie 01:55 *wszędzie krew i flaki 01:55 Co ja tu robie ? 01:55 przy drzwiach poturlała się głowa 01:55 byłeś w jakieś maszynie 01:55 *cała we krwi* 01:55 * CREEPY X X odrasta magicznie kiselkowi glowa 01:56 ale jego ciało jest rozczłąkowane 01:56 chodz do mej kryjówki 01:56 Nikt nie wie, że jestę DZIEWCZYNĄ?! 01:56 jej * 01:56 lul, serio? 01:56 * CREEPY X X uzdrawia magicznie kisielka 01:56 * KacperTheKiller wsysa creepy do odkurzacza 01:56 njoch 01:56 * CREEPY X X pojawia sie spowrotem 01:56 hihi 01:57 teraz jesteś uwięziona jak.... WAT ? 01:57 01:57 * CREEPY X X idzie z kisielkiem do kryjówki 01:57 * KacperTheKiller mdleje 01:57 * CREEPY X X otwiera drzwi kiselkowi 01:57 jesteś dziewczyną? To wiem, co czujesz ;U; 01:57 Ciekawe to miejsce... 01:57 * KacperTheKiller oprzytomniał w kryjówce przypięty do metalowego stołu 01:58 ergh... gdzie ja... GDZIE JA JESTEM ?!? 01:58 * CREEPY X X znika kacpera na dwór 01:58 ehh 01:58 chodz może pogramy na ps4 01:58 słaby podryw 01:58 *wyskakuje psychopata* 01:58 bo wkońcu to mój dom 01:58 Yyyy... Mleko ? 01:58 * CREEPY X X zamyka drzwi i wchodzi 01:59 dobra co chcesz robić 01:59 * TheGardenPL niszczy wszystko i wszystkich w zasięgu 200 km 01:59 Wygrałem (bp) 01:59 brutal 01:59 wat ?! 01:59 * psychopata rozcina kacprathekillera za pomocą piły łańcuchowej* 01:59 *czołga się do kryjówki creepy rękoma 02:00 * CREEPY X X otwiera drzwi kryjówki 02:00 (jest przy drzwiach 02:00 kacper co ty chcesz 02:00 * Kisieleq69 Zmienia postać na... (cokolwiek) 02:00 * KacperTheKiller umarł 02:00 * CREEPY X X zamyka kryjówke 02:00 gdy tak na was patrzę, to myślę: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TSRISg2X4A c: 02:01 * CREEPY X X siada przy telewizorze i ogląda programy 02:01 * TheGardenPL materializuje się w kryjówce 02:01 Yo 02:01 hej Bow 02:01 O kur © a Jak ja wróce do MAŁPY?! 02:01 o/ 02:01 serio 02:01 możesz otwoorzyć drzwi 02:01 A co ja robię, moja miszczyni? (DERP) 02:01 coś rozkminam, a w mojej głowie tańczą twerkujące Power Rangery c: 02:02 * KacperTheKiller ma nogi robota 02:02 * CREEPY X X sie odwraca 02:02 Aha. (derp) 02:02 2 osoby na chacie śpią... 02:02 * CREEPY X X idzie do swego tajemniczego pokoju 02:02 * KacperTheKiller wywarza kopniakiem drzwi do wejścia do kryjówki creepy 02:02 * KacperTheKiller zabił kiśla 02:02 * Kisieleq69 zmienia się w pył i dziwnym sposobem telepotuje się do CREEPY 02:02 * KacperTheKiller podkłada c4 02:03 Kacper prosze wyjść 02:03 * CREEPY X X znika c4 02:03 CO ? 02:03 PROSZE WYJSC! 02:03 * KacperTheKiller pierdolneła atomówka 02:03 #BTKJ 02:03 * CREEPY X X znika kacpera z kryjówki na dwór 02:03 Cześć. ;) 02:03 * CREEPY X X weszedł do swego tajemniczego pokoju i je 02:03 Uhuhu. 02:04 * CREEPY X X ... 02:04 * KacperTheKiller jest niewidzialny 02:04 Dziś cały dzień pomagam. 02:04 * CREEPY X X słodycze 02:04 * KacperTheKiller teleportował sie do creepy 02:04 * KacperTheKiller nie widzisz go 02:04 CRNI BOMBARDER 02:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH7iTXQJeos a przy tym płaczę ze śmiechu xD 02:04 * Kisieleq69 Rzuciła ciastkiem w CREEPY 02:04 * CREEPY X X wychodzi 02:04 czekaj 02:04 * CREEPY X X leje farbe na kacpra 02:04 * KacperTheKiller cicho chichocze 02:04 akuku XD 02:05 YYRGH 02:05 XD 02:05 * KacperTheKiller optrzepuje sie z farby 02:05 Lobo, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6d-tNXxTRBA&spfreload=10 02:05 * CREEPY X X siada przy kompie i gra 02:05 * KacperTheKiller ogląda kryjówke 02:05 W co grasz ? 02:05 łooooooooooooł 02:06 * KacperTheKiller goni go foxy z 5 nights at freddy 02:06 DAFUQ ?!? 02:06 AAAAAAAAAAA 02:06 D8 02:06 D1 02:06 D1 02:06 hmm w... 02:06 Mleko... 02:07 Co ja słucham. .-. 02:07 Yyy... Mleko ? 02:07 Five nights at freddy 02:07 Tak. 02:07 Mleko. 02:07 F.E.A.R lepszy D1 02:07 Jejku, avatar już mi się nudzi. 02:07 * KacperTheKiller złamał na pół creepy 02:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epwZynWqe6g ohydaaaa 02:08 Piniak, przypomniałeś mi, że już dawno po świętach, a ja mam czapkę (derp) 02:08 Piniak, co ty mi na Boga wysłałeś?! 02:08 Lobo, apokalipsa zombie z plasteliny? 02:08 * CREEPY X X wygral 02:08 jeej 02:09 * CREEPY X X sie połacza 02:09 dokładnie 02:09 * KacperTheKiller zjada creepy 02:09 * CREEPY X X sie pojawia koło kacpra 02:10 a dźwięk uderzania miotłą brzmi jakby żywcem wzięty z jakiejś gry na NESA 02:10 NES 02:10 Wczoraj dostałem zawału. .-. 02:10 ze mna nie masz szans 02:11 * KacperTheKiller ma w sobie c4 02:11 bye bye creepy 02:11 KALABANGA 02:11 * KacperTheKiller wybucha 02:11 * KacperTheKiller rozsadził kryjówke 02:11 od czego? 02:11 * KacperTheKiller sekretny pokój też 02:12 * KacperTheKiller zjawia się jako duch 02:12 zawsze sądziłam, że żeby zrobić zarąbiste gore, wystarczy plastelina (numb) 02:13 * KacperTheKiller pokazał sie edner guyowi przed oczema 02:13 kto pamięta Superstar Death Match? 02:14 czemu ja u chip chan widze cos na butelkach (nie wiem co to) 02:14 ktos moze to zobaczyc ? 02:14 DZIEŃ DOBRY SIĘ Z WAMI! 02:14 * Kisieleq69 Ma cyka bo przed chwilą grała w F.E.A.R 02:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hhc0xH02fM <- Klik 02:15 o/ 02:15 zaraz się zżygam przez ten filmik c: 02:16 Nudy (QQ) 02:16 i mówię to całkiem poważnie c: 02:16 A ja znam tajemnicę Endera, Ale nie powiem (lf) 02:16 Bo tajemnica to (lf) 02:17 * KacperTheKiller bieże dual baretta 02:17 * KacperTheKiller strzela barretą w tarcze (do trenowania strzelania) 02:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAZKAyaPvBY dobre na to, by nie śmiecić 02:19 nudy :/ 02:20 zw 02:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MeUMdElVgA zabójca made in japan c: 02:20 Witam 02:20 Cześć O/ 02:21 Bow- pozdrowienia od Marty jeszcze z wczoraj 02:21 Zakochajmy się w gwiazdeczkach Disney Channel D1 02:21 Hej. O/ 02:21 Witam 02:21 CRNI BOMBARDIERA 02:21 OSTIN MÓN D1 02:21 D1 02:21 hej Zozol i Thia 02:21 jj 02:21 Hejo 02:22 przeczytałaś Thia moje opowiadanie? :3 02:22 Sa Srbima ne smije inat da se tera 02:22 Izgubices jato crnih bombardera 02:22 Nikt sie nieprzywita 02:22 chamyyy 02:22 Kupiłam grę. Pobierała się 17 godzin. Plus 5 instalacja. I nie chce się do jasnej cholery włączyć 02:22 Czytam Lobo ^^ 02:22 CZEŚĆ. 02:22 4 czaszki pod rząd! D: 02:22 hej Youkaii 02:22 ^^ 02:22 DOPIERO TERAZ SIĘ PRZYWITALIŚCIE TEJ FAJNEJ OSIBE? 02:22 Osobie* 02:22 SIEMA BOW, NIE WIEDZIAŁEM ŻE TU JESTEŚ 02:22 faq 02:22 To spisek! D: 02:22 Sorry, jem no. ;/// 02:23 XD 02:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpkEmHAGpuQ najlepsza rymowanka 02:23 SPISEK 02:23 To są jak Pajonki w Minecraft 02:23 Smacznego ;P 02:23 Ciągle spiskują 02:23 TUM TUM TUM TURUMTURUM 02:23 Szukają nas 02:23 Dzięki, specjalnie się udławię. x'D 02:23 Da li je to istina ili se samo salis 02:23 Na balkanu hoces vatru da zapalis 02:23 PAJONKI Z MC SĄ WSZĘDZIE D1 02:23 D1 02:23 (facepalm) 02:23 xD 02:23 (lf) 02:24 tamina cos przypomina 02:24 *kryjówka sie odradza* 02:24 * CREEPY X X sie odradza 02:24 Tamina. 02:24 Tamina... 02:24 O nie 02:24 O TAMINO! 02:24 Enderman właśnie się na ciebie patrzy, wiesz? (lf) 02:24 tam jest ogórek zielony 02:24 z Mc 02:24 (Lf) 02:24 * Zorrozo daje Bowowi ogóra 02:24 Piniacz, przez ciebie mam nudności c: 02:24 ŻRYJ 02:24 Endermany są słąbe 02:24 (lf) 02:24 ale obejrzałam do końca c: 02:24 Pomysł wy macie jakiś co zrobić by gra się włączyła ._. Tzn włącza się ale zaraz "przestaje działać" i się wyłącza 02:24 One so silne XD 02:24 Oh, Lobo, jesteś taka kochana. <3 02:24 Aaaa... x'D 02:24 Thia 02:25 A gra spelnia wymagania ? 02:25 Lobo, kiey trzecia część? (QQ) 02:25 Chodzi o tamtą plastelinę? x'D 02:25 Słucham 02:25 Tak 02:25 kiedy* 02:25 tfu 02:25 tak! 02:25 Czy komp spelnia wymagania 02:25 Supi jest. x3 02:25 You- Tak 02:25 * CREEPY X X robi aalarm anty włamanipwy 02:25 jak tak to do sprzedawcy 02:25 ładne postacie 02:25 *włamaniowy 02:25 mają urocze buźki 02:25 Zawirusowany strasznie ale spełnia (bp) 02:25 Fabuła też ładna. 02:25 Ender, wczoraj myślałam nad kontynuacją 02:25 Endermany żyjo w jakimś tam świecie i jedzą ogórki oraz Oczy 02:25 (lf) 02:25 (lf) 02:26 Piniacz, kojarzysz może Superstars Death Match? 02:26 Nie dodawaj mnie, niech ta sielanka się nie kończy. 02:26 Oczywiście dla mnie (bp) 02:26 Chyba nie, poproszę podpowiedź. 02:26 taki wrestling z plasteliny, sławne osoby biją się na śmierć i życie 02:26 Austin i Ally dzisiaj na Disnej Czanel szło 02:26 leciało to na MTV 02:26 Lepsze Disney Channel 02:27 (lf) 02:27 Kojarzę coś! 02:27 leciało o chorych godzinach wieczornych co Happy Tree Friends 02:28 Nigdy jakoś szczególnie nie podobało mi się HTF, ale postacie są fajne. ;_; 02:28 Ja piszę teraz kolejną mą paste c: 02:28 i sie zastanawiam 02:28 wee 02:28 Czy napisać coś nowego, czy kontynuować listy od śmierci 02:28 ale czytasz? :3 02:28 Czytam ;3 02:28 coś nowego 02:28 :3 02:28 K ^^ 02:29 Ja chcę w końcu skończyć którąś z moich past, ale mi sie nie chce... 02:30 Uh, muszę przejrzeć moje mangi, potrzebuję paniczkowatej mody z XIX wieku. (derp) 02:30 Siemka kisiel! 02:30 02:30 Lobo, nie mogę znaleść twego opowiadania. Gdzie ty to masz (bp) 02:30 W końcu (BP) 02:30 :v 02:30 EG GDZIE JEST TWOJA CZAPKA?! 02:30 I jeszcze jedno 2015 01 03